Sing me a lullaby of eternal sleep
by GothicSanctuary
Summary: "Born from silence, silence full of it  A perfect concert my best friend  So much to live for, so much to die for  If only my heart had a home"    Kendall/Jo Medieval!AU
1. Chapter 1: Once upon a December

SING ME A LULLABY OF ETERNAL SLEEP

Chapter 1: Once upon a December

Jo's POV

Sometimes I wonder if I ever disappoint my father. I mean, of course I do disappoint him, but how does he feel every time I don't act like the good girl and the beloved daughter I am supposed to be. I am the only heir to the throne, and he keeps telling me that one day I will be Queen and this land will be no one's but mine to rule and I have to comply with his instructions. Queen? Me? No no no. Quickly I pushed that thought out of my mind. I did know it was my destiny and now matter how hard I tried I could never escape that fate. But if it's my destiny then why can't I control it? Why can't I choose it and plan it myself? It's not like it's written in the stars as many people out there believe. We can change it. Being a princess sounds like the perfect dream that finally comes true. But if it is the perfect dream, then why do I feel so lonely? Why do I feel that my life is planned by someone else and what I have to do is to carry out orders? This kind of life is just not for me. I just want to be normal. My childhood was a mess. I had no friends and I wasn't allowed to play with the other kids. The peasant kids as father used to call them.

"One day you will be their Queen", he said, "you can't be friends with them because they don't see you as a friend. They use you." Father everywhere saw enemies after my mother's death. He always wanted the best for me, his little princess. How can I blame him?

It's December. That means I will grow one year older. One day I have to face that. Anyways, today is a special day for the court. Not for me though. The King organizes a ball to celebrate my 21st birthday and along with that my coronation. I will be crowned Princess. I shiver when I think about it. It's really nice people to respect you but not like that. Not because they are afraid of you but because they feel it.

The atmosphere behind these castle walls was suffocating, so I decided to ride my horse in the forest. I felt the need to free my mind and let this luxurious world behind me for a while. I was deep in my thoughts when my horse suddenly stopped, raising its two front legs in the air neighing. While I was falling down I closed my eyes in order to feel less pain. I kept them closed for a couple of minutes but no pain came. I open them slowly only to see that a handsome man was holding me in his arms. Where did he come from? And how on earth did he manage to save me? After that I lost connection with my brain. He was insanely beautiful and all I could was stare at him. I was feeling butterflies in my tummy. His voice brought me up in reality.

"My lady are you alright?", he said.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out of it. I realized I wasn't breathing for quite a long time.

"Y-yes! I am. Thanks to you", I replied.

He smiled and put me down to the ground.

"It's dangerous for beautiful women like you, my lady, to ride in the forest alone."

"Well, it's not that dangerous if I have a guy like you to keep an eye on me."

"My lady, I am Sir Kendall, knight of the Royal Army."

The Royal Army? How is that even possible I hadn't noticed him before? Plus I had no idea the knights were looking that hot!

"I'm the Lady Jos-… Jo!"

Jo? What the hell was I thinking? He took a bow and kissed my hand. Hehe he likes me too I guess. We were talking for a long time about stuff I don't even remember. By the time he was about to go I asked him if he would be present at the ball tonight. He still ignored my true identity though. He said yes and that was enough to make me smile wide. I replied saying "that's great" and "hope I'll see you there!" Kendall was all I could think. He had blonde hair and green eyes that looked straight into my soul. Shut up Josephine. Romantic things are not for you. Ugh who am I kidding? I laid down on the grass for a while and then rode back to the castle. I went straight to my chambers. I had to make myself beautiful for Kendall. My knight.


	2. Chapter 2: White night fantasy

SING ME A LULLABY OF ETERNAL SLEEP

Chapter 2: White night fantasy

Jo's POV

The time I was waiting for with eagerness finally came! I turned my eyes to the mirror just to make sure I looked fine and then stepped out of my chambers. Every single corridor of the castle was decorated with flowers and flags with the royal emblem. I have to admit I really liked these decorations. The castle didn't look as empty and dark as usual at all. The last time it was decorated I was sixteen, but actually we celebrated nothing. We were grieving. My brother Henry died in a battle against the French army. Father was devastated. Who wouldn't be. His only son and future King of England was dead. He blamed himself for allowing Henry to fight. His death though wasn't his fault. My brother insisted on fighting. He knew how hard it would be. But he wanted to prove everyone how brave he was, so people respect him. His ambitions turned out to be the death of him. He was twenty two years old and one day he would become a great King. Better than father. That's why everyone keeps telling it's my destiny to rule this country. "Henry's death was the sign", they say, "you will be the greatest Queen this land has ever seen"."Well excuse me but I don't believe in destiny. I believe in me. I just wish he was alive and he would be able to see my coronation and be happy for me. I guess I should stop thinking about him. It was a day of joy after all. Thankfully, Camille appeared and it seemed like God heard my thoughts and sent her to me. She is my best friend – actually the only friend I have – and the only one who can bright up my boring life. I smiled wide and she gave me a hug. Oh dear God how much I wanted one.

"So someone is going to capture every man's eyes tonight. You are stunning", she said.

To be honest I didn't care at all about that. The only reason why I looked "stunning" was Kendall. Him and only him.

"Well thank you", I replied and hugged her back. "You look gorgeous yourself too."

"I know! I'm determined to make Logan mine."

Logan was the Duke of Cornwall and a very powerful man. Camille liked him a lot. I don't blame her. He was very good looking. Although he was interested in Camille, he was too shy to approach her. One of the servants interrupted our conversation saying it was time for the King to present me. I was standing alone now behind the gates. They opened and everyone stayed silent to hear the King say "I present you Princess Josephine."

Then everyone started whispering. I searched in the crowd trying to find Kendall. In vain. He seemed to be nowhere. I kept walking towards his Majesty with a sad expression on my face. I kneeled and the King put the crown on my head saying "I'm so proud of you my child." He really was. I could see that. Now it was time to celebrate. But I wasn't in the mood of celebrating so I decided that it would be so much better to take so fresh air to clear my mind. The truth is that what I really wanted was to cry. Where was he?

"Hey", someone said.

Oh crap. Why on earth can't I have a little privacy? I turned and all I saw was Kendall standing there. He came. Oh God he came. No no no this ain't real. This can't be real. My heart started beating so fast, it felt like it would get out of my chest. He was so beautiful.

"I thought you missed my coronation."

"Your coronation…yeah… I wasn't prepared for that but I would never miss anything like that. You have my word."

"It's good to know."

"So you're a Princess… and I'm just a knight. The King would never allow an affair between us. Since I saw you I can't get you out of my mind. You are the only person I want to be with. But me and you is never gonna happen."

"You don't know that. You don't know until we try. And I'm willing to try."

Kendall's eyes open wide. The nest thing I remember is Kendall kissing me. Is this real life or am I dreaming? I opened my eyes and saw him. He kissed me. Oh yes he did. As we continued kissing each other, I realized that he wanted to try too. He was ready to face all the barriers that would come on our way. Together we could do that.


	3. Chapter 3: She is my sin

SING ME A LULLABY OF ETERNAL SLEEP

Chapter 3: She is my sin

Kendall's POV

I think that night more than I should. I just wish I could turn back the time where I met her. Yeah I would change a lot of things. A part of me though is very glad I did meet her. Ok, maybe not just on a part. But she is the Princess, my Princess, and being with her would be so wrong. So wrong and so right at the same time. Josephine is nothing like all the noble girls I have met. And believe me I've met a lot. My father was a Knight too. I literally grew up in a castle. All the girls of the court were so selfish, spoiled and greedy. Actually I'm pretty much sure they still are. But not Josephine. She is different. Why does she have to be that perfect? Why do I have to think about her all the time? I know that the whatever-kind-of-relationship we have will not last long. But I don't care. Don't even a little bit. I just want to spend that time with her without being afraid of anyone or anything. When I'm with her I feel invincible. I am invincible. My feelings for her will never fade. No matter what might happen next. She said she would give it a shot and who knows. She wants to be with me as much as I want to be with her. This will be hard. But I kissed her and now there's no turning back. I am ready.

I couldn't stay away from her any longer. I had to meet her as soon as possible and talk to her. Make her smile. I knew her brother. Henry was a good man, not as arrogant as his father. We were training together. He was the best at sword fighting. None of us ever beat him. He was just perfect – like his sister. That's the reason why I was shocked when he died. Everyone was. Now I know why I hadn't met Josephine before. She spent most of her time in her chambers. She felt lonely. She was lonely. I can't make her life perfect or turn back the time, but I can surely try to make it better. And I will.

I was on my way to the castle now. It was almost midnight and I knew I wouldn't be allowed to enter it. But I had to talk to her. To see her. I was determined to find a way in. I am a Knight and that means that my physical condition is excellent. That's great since I had to climb the castle wall. Climbing was far harder that I thought it would be. But oh my goodness I did it. She was right. Together we can do anything. Knowing that she is by my side anything is possible.

I was in the castle. So I had to make sure that no one would see me, and also I had to find Josephine's chambers. That was easy. My friend Mercedes worked as a servant here and she gave me all the instructions I needed. Now I was standing at her door like an idiot. What was I supposed to do? Knock the door or just open it and step in? What am I supposed to say? What if she's sleeping? It was now or never and I had to do it now. I opened the door slightly and I saw her. She was beautiful. The most beautiful. I was right. She was sleeping. She looked so peaceful and calm. I could stare at her for hours.

"Josephine…", I said caressing her cheek.

I didn't mean to wake her up but she opened her eyes and to my surprise she wasn't scared.

"Kendall!", she told me burying her face in my chest. "I can't believe it's really you."

Her eyes looked very tired. She needed to get some sleep. I could wait till morning. Even though she tried to convince me she didn't feel sleepy at all, I put her back to sleep and promised her I would be next to her as soon as she opens her eyes in the morning. I was caressing her hair until she fell asleep. She was so beautiful. I could stare at her for hours without getting enough of her. I wanted to sleep but I preferred to stay awake and live every moment I spent with her. Josephine was definitely more important to me than sleep. As the time was passing, she was getting deeper and deeper in her dream. I could see her eyes blink and I was wondering what she was dreaming. The sun had just risen and I realized I had to hide myself. Who knows what would happen if her servants saw me lying right next to her. I looked in the room and came across a folding screen. "Not bad", I thought. I heard steps coming from the corridor and run towards it. Someone opened the door and a servant came in the room. She woke up Josephine, while at the same time she put her clean clothes on the bed. Josephine was out of her bed, looked out of the window and headed to the folding screen. Oh. My. God. I was waiting for her reaction.

"Kendall?", she whispered surprised. Then she turned to her servant. "It's alright Gwen. You can go now."

"Are you sure my lady?"

"Yes. I can take care of myself."

As soon as the servant left the room I showed myself.

"Josephine", I said hugging her from the back.

"Kendall what are you doing here? If they see you here…", she stopped talking. She didn't even want to think what might happen.

"I came to talk to you. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah of course I remember, but I thought you left."

"I left? No! Never!"

"So you stayed here all night?"

"Yes. I wanted to spend some time with you… even if you were sleeping. I like watching you sleep. I like watching you breathe, dream." Her eyes were filled with tears.

"we don't have to say anything more Kendall. Just being here with you means a lot to me. I have you and I have everything."

She was once again right. We didn't have to say anything more. I pulled her close to me and kissed her on her lips gently. At that moment I felt wonderful. Like I was at the top of the world. All the happiness I felt disappeared when the door opened and the King showed. Someone saw getting in the castle.

"Seize him", he ordered.


End file.
